In the last several years, studies have suggested that non-invasive, non-convulsive repetitive Transcranial Magnetic Stimulation (rTMS) of the left dorsolateral prefrontal cortex has a therapeutic potential in the treatment of Unipolar Major Depression. This study will gather data regarding the benefit of rTMS in subjects with Bipolar Disorder. In addition, it will document the side effect and adverse event profile of the procedure in this patient population.